Baby Blue Eyes: Second Season
by Siochan Peace
Summary: AU. The second season with Daniel and Ryan. As Daniel searches for his wife he works hard at being a father as well. The sequal to Baby Blue Eyes: First Season
1. The Serpent's Lair: Reasons

The Serpent's Lair- Reasons

Author's Note- Yay! Season two! Well, I thought I'd update today since school is starting tomorrow and I have no clue when I'll be able to update again but I'll try!

When Daniel woke up, he noticed two things. One - he had a piercing headache and - two, he was blind. Slight panic gnawed at him as he pushed himself into a sitting position and dropped his aching head into his hands.

He heard Jack and Teal'c talking about the weapon. If they were hit then they were captured. They had failed. Apophis was going to destroy Earth and there was nothing they could do to stop it.

"It isn't dark. We're blind. And we failed." He muttered, rubbing his head, ignoring Jack's comeback. "Right now they're getting ready to wipe out the major cities on Earth. They'll do it from orbit, out of reach." He felt his eyes grow moist as he realized Ryan would be there. They would destroy the SGC too.

"Daniel..." Jack started softly.

"Jack, I've been through this once before. I saw what happened in the alternate universe." He turned his head toward where Jack's voice was and he saw a faint shadow. His vision was returning. Despair flooded his chest and he felt crushed by the weight of what happened.

Earth wasn't going to be saved. Images of Ryan sleeping in his bed at the care center while the ship prepared to destroy the mountain stood out in his mind as he felt wetness behind his eyes.

He would never see Ryan grow up. Sha're would be stuck possessed by a demon forever, waiting for a husband who had failed her. The thought of Apophis taunting both her and him with their son's death made his breath hitch and he buried his head into his arms.

The invisible door opened and a Serpent Guard walked in. Daniel felt absolute horror, he knew he was about to witness his son's death. With a soft "snick" the helmet fell, back to reveal Bra'tac and relief rushed through him.

Maybe they still had a chance to save Earth.

He didn't feel any pain as the blast of energy sent him slamming into the wall behind him. He automatically grabbed his gun and fired. The Jaffa fell to the ground next to the others.

The blast didn't hurt as much as he had thought which Daniel knew it had to be a deep wound to go past nerves. He tried to get his breathing back to normal although he started to gasp through the smoke from his burnt clothes and chest.

Jack heard the gunfire and staff weapon blasts from inside the room. Running into the corridor, he saw his friend on the ground, a dark burn on his chest. He checked to make sure there were no more guards before he ran over to his friend.

"Daniel! Dammit!" Jack cursed as he looked at the younger man's wound.

"I'll be dead anyway! Just get out of here!" Daniel tried to push him away.

"I'm not leaving you here Daniel." The colonel looked hard at Daniel, shaking his head.

"Get out of here! You're just going to blow up with the ship anyway. What difference does it make? Go! Just go! I'll stay...and watch your back." Daniel said gasping for breath.

Jack bit his lip then slowly nodded, gently touching Daniel's cheek before jogging back into the room.

Daniel closed his eyes and struggled to get his breathing under control. Less than an hour ago, he was certain he wasn't going to get home but now he felt completely different. Before he felt helpless and terrified, now he knew Jack and the rest of SG-1 was going home.

Then his eyes snapped open. He was just giving up? The idea of simply dying here was unbearable. Forcing himself into a crawling position, he slowly made his way to the sarcophagus room.

Daniel sat on a hospital bed, swinging his legs and staring at the floor. The general had insisted on a checkup when he had come stumbling through the gate and he had been in the infirmary for over half an hour.

When he had arrived, he had expected to see the rest of SG-1 waiting for him. The archeologist had been crushed to hear that no one knew anything about them.

"Daniel," Janet walked into the room smiling warmly. "You're perfectly healthy."

"Great," Daniel responded unenthusiastically.

"Also, SG-1 just arrived, perfectly fine as well. They'll be in the gate room soon," She couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face at the huge grin that lit up his face.

"Thanks Janet!" He took off out the door leaving the doctor smiling.

Daniel made his way into the gate room as the room burst into applause. He could hear Jack and Hammond talking and gently pushed his way to the front.

Sam saw him and a smile spread across his face. "Daniel," She said, sounding relieved and happy.

Daniel didn't get a chance to respond as Jack pulled him into a tight bear hug.

"Spacemonkey! Yeah!" Jack was grinning widely and holding onto his shoulders. Sam pulled him into a hug as well and Daniel hoped the new nickname wouldn't stick.

"We deserve a party." Jack announced loudly from one of the infirmary beds. Daniel smiled and winced as Janet drew blood from his arm and put the sample in a bag. Finishing what she'd wanted to do before he rushed out earlier.

"Thank God you found the sarcophagus." Janet smiled and handed the bag to a nurse.

"With cake, and beers, and finger foods," Jack continued without missing a beat.

"How's Ryan?" Daniel asked the doctor, ignoring the Colonel as he grabbed a glass of water next to him and took a sip.

"Maybe a movie or a poker game," The Colonel yawned and leaned back.

"Can't you give him a sedative or something?" Daniel asked grinning, as he ignored the glare Jack sent his way.

"Funny Daniel."


	2. In the Line of Duty: Coping

In the Line of Duty- Coping

A long streak of light fell across the floor as the door opened slowly. Daniel leaned in to see Sam in the shadows. She was curled into a ball with her back facing the door. He shifted Ryan in his arms and pushed the door open wider, stepping in.

"Hey Sam." He said softly, walking over to her. "How's it going tonight?"

She didn't respond but her hand tightened on her blanket slightly. Ryan looked down and smiled when he saw Sam. He squirmed in his father's arms until Daniel set him down on the bed.

Ryan crawled over Sam and over to her head.

"Am!" He smiled and placed hands on either side of her face, leaned in, and kissed her.

Sam sniffed as a few tears fell down her face and she wrapped her arms around Ryan and pulled him into a hug.

Ryan patted her cheek and babbled before hugging her neck. Sam kissed his forehead and rubbed his back.

Daniel sat on the bed next to her and gently rubbed her shoulder. "We're here Sam. You'll be okay."

Sam sniffed again and a very faint smile appeared on his face as she nodded and ran her hand through Ryan's hair.

Sam was sitting up in her bed spinning the noodles in her takeout box with her chopsticks. Jack had ordered Chinese food and it had taken forever to get through the security, but thankfully there was a microwave in the infirmary.

She was exhausted emotionally and physically but was touched by her teammates attempts to make her feel better.

Jack was in the middle of reacting the last play of what would be a very exciting hockey game, if she followed hockey at all. Teal'c looked as lost as she felt, with both eyebrows raised. Daniel wasn't even pretending to follow as he cut up a eggroll for Ryan who was holding on to his leg, reaching up for the next piece.

"I was under the impression that magicians did tricks with hats O'Neill," Teal'c interrupted.

"T, a hat trick is when a player scores three goals in a row," Jack sighed.

"Actually Jack, that's a natural hat trick. A hat trick is when they score three goals in a game, not actually in a row." Daniel replied, handing a piece of eggroll down to the happy toddler.

Sam startled everyone by bursting out into laughter. Huge grins spread across both Daniel and Jack's faces at making their friend happy.

"Daniel! I never thought you would ever correct the colonel on hockey. It's like the colonel correcting you on a translation," She wiped her streaming eyes and continued to shake with laughter.

Teal'c smiled slightly before taking another bite of his chicken noodles. He knew they all would be fine.


	3. Prisioners: Through the Eyes of Ryan

Prisoners: Through the Eyes of a Toddler

Ryan looked up when he heard the loud knock. He watched as his daddy walked to the door and opened it, Ryan heard his daddy talking to someone and waited until that person walked in.

"Dak!" The toddler stood up and walked over to his uncle Jack with his arms outstretched.

"Hey buddy." Uncle Jack grinned and picked him up after giving a big, white box to his daddy.

"Dak!" He patted Uncle Jack's head and he laughed.

Uncle Jack said something that Ryan couldn't understand and carried him to the couch. The toddler giggled as Uncle Jack laid him down on the soft pillows. He smacked his hands on the soft, squishy pillows and Uncle Jack laughed.

His daddy sat on the couch next to him carrying the white box. He took a large slice of pizza and cut it into smaller pieces for Ryan. The toddler grabbed one and began to eat before realizing something was missing.

"Cam!" He cried, dropping the plate, causing his daddy to scramble to pick it up before it stained the carpet, and looked around for the missing toy.

His daddy stood up and retrieved the stuffed camel from the other side of the room. Ryan grabbed the toy and ran his small fingers through the soft hair.

Uncle Jack and his daddy were talking about something that had happened. Ryan guessed it wasn't good because his daddy and Uncle Jack looked upset. His daddy was biting his lip and looking at the ground and Uncle Jack looked concerned.

Ryan didn't like it when they were sad; it made him sad. He looked down and saw Cam. The stuffed camel always made him feel better.

"Da. Cam." Ryan said seriously and handed the camel to his daddy. His daddy smiled brightly, the sad look gone from his eyes and he hugged him. Ryan smiled; he liked to make his daddy happy.

After he ate all his bread sticks and Uncle Jack played ball with him, it was time for bed. He waved goodbye to Uncle Jack as his daddy carried him into his room.

His daddy laid him down in his crib and pulled the sheets over him. Ryan wiggled and laughed as his daddy tickled him.

"Night," his daddy kissed him on the forehead and smiled. "I love you."

Ryan yawned and watched his daddy walk to the door and turn out the lights. The toddler stared at the nightlight of the guy in the funny hat before falling asleep.

Ryan dreamed that he was crawling after his daddy who was walking away. He kept calling for him but he would just turn his head and frown.

Ryan then sat on the floor and began to cry loudly, his father stopped and turned around. Instead of hurrying to him, he glared darkly. Ryan continued to cry as his daddy turned and kept walking.

A sharp scream ripped through the quiet apartment as Ryan sat up quickly in his crib. He continued to scream and the lights flicked on.

His daddy ran in looking scared and hurried over to him. Ryan buried his head in his shoulder and sobbed.

Ryan began to quiet as his daddy rubbed his back gently and murmured softly into his ear. He sniffed and felt himself falling back to sleep. He felt safe and loved in his daddy's arms and didn't want him to put him down.


	4. The Gamekeeper: Memories

The Game Keeper: Memories

Daniel stared at the blank television set as he lay on the couch. He had tried to watch something to get his mind off the mission earlier today but couldn't.

If he closed his eyes, he could see the horrified look on his parent's faces before they were killed and he could hear their screams. The room grew misty as tears welled up in his eyes.

He had loved his parents. Growing up in the deserts of Egypt were some of his happiest memories. After they died, all he could remember was pain. The pain of his Grandfather's rejection, the pain of the orphanage and the children teasing him for choosing to read instead of playing football, the pain of a foster family greeting him with false cheerfulness and then ignoring him afterwards. He remembered the teasing and name calling from the kids in high school and collage because he was younger then them.

He smiled slightly, thinking about how Ryan would have a better life than his own. He knew Jack would gladly take Ryan should anything happen to him.

He heard a soft knock on his door and sat up.

"Daniel? It's Sam."

"It's open." He called back and the door opened, the light from the hallway almost blinding him as the beam hit him in the face.

"I just wanted to see if you're okay." She stepped in, turning on the light as she came in.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not." Sam smiled sadly. "No one is fine after...that."

"It was a long time ago." Daniel said shortly, biting his lip, and looked down.

"My mother died when I was younger too. You know how they say the pain goes away? Well, I guess that's true but grief is forever." Sam sat on the couch next to him. "I loved my mom and will always cherish the memories I have with her and will never forget her." She rubbed his back and smiled. "Once, I was sick and stayed home from school. That day we were going on a field trip to the planetarium and I was upset. So mom taped a tin can into a flashlight and poked a bunch of holes in it. We turned all the lights off and closed the windows in my room and turned on the flashlight. We lay on our backs and made up constellations." She smiled at the memory and glanced at the archeologist next to her.

"My mom broke a dish once. Instead of throwing it away, she buried the pieces and helped me dig for them the next day," he recalled fondly. "And Dad taught me hieroglyphics and would help me paint them on the tent we brought to dig sites." He smiled faintly. "They were good parents."

"So are you." Sam said sincerely.

Daniel nodded slowly and drew Sam into his arms, hugging her. "Thank you."

She rubbed his back tenderly. "You're welcome."


	5. Need: Pain

Need: Pain

Author's Note: Gah! I'm so sorry about the wait! It's been crazy. Our band almost made state marching, which equals hours and hours of painful practice, our football team is on it's way to state, making me loose my friday nights, and I have no idea why four AP classes would be a good idea. I'll post as soon as possible! I promise!

"This is stupid." Daniel muttered, shooting a glare at Sam.

"Doctor Fraiser says your systems are all out of wack." She replied shortly.

"Well, I feel fine." She noticed that his hands were clenching into fists and unclenching. His entire body was tense and his blue eyes were over bright. "God I need to get out of here or I'll go nuts."

"Sorry Daniel, you're not going anywhere." Janet walked in holding his latest tests. "I want you to stay on base overnight."

Daniel's eyes narrowed coldly. "I told you I feel fine." He snapped.

"Well, your tests say you aren't." Janet looked surprised at Daniel's hostility.

"Fine." He rolled his eyes. "I don't care. Can I see Ryan?"

"Actually, I don't think that's such a good idea. I think you should go lay down, you've been up for hours." She added when she saw the icy glare.

"Alright, fine." Daniel gave them a sarcastic smile. "I'm going to my room, call me if you change your mind." He stood up abruptly, almost hitting Janet and walked out.

There was a moment of silence before Janet quickly crossed the room and went to the phone. "Is this Airman Abby Carwin? It's Dr. Fraiser. Airman, no matter what he says or does don't let Dr. Jackson have Ryan until I call you. He isn't healthy. Thank you." She hung up the phone and exchanged worried looks with Sam.

Daniel stared at the heart monitor, trying desperately to keep his mind off his excruciatingly painful stomach cramps.

The withdrawal was torture. He couldn't keep any food down and was constantly cold. For hours he had lain on his side, shivering and trying not to throw up.

"Hey." He turned red rimmed eyes to the door to see Sam smiling. "Someone's here to see you." She opened the door wider and Jack walked in holding Ryan.

"Hey buddy." Daniel smiled shakily and held his arms out so Jack could put him in his arms.

"Don't throw up on him. He just took a bath." Jack grinned and sat in one of the plastic chairs by the younger man's bed.

"I don't have anything in my stomach to throw up." Daniel said miserably.

"Da!" Ryan grinned and put his hands on his father's cheeks and pulled his lips into a smile. Daniel laughed but it soon turned into a cough.

"Sorry kiddo. Daddy's not feeling too well. He did something stupid." Daniel smiled sadly, rubbing the baby's back.

"Up-py?" Ryan stretched his hands out and Daniel lifted him over his head and pulled him down until the toddler's forehead was touching his own.

"Hello there." Daniel grinned and Ryan laughed. "We'll go out for pizza and ice cream when I start feeling better, okay?"

Ryan smiled and hugged his father's neck.


	6. Thor's Chariot: Alarm

Thor's Chariot: Alarm

Ryan smiled up at his father as he chewed on a cookie. He giggled with every bump the shopping cart made as Daniel pushed it down the aisle. The toddler's eyes were wide with wonder as he stared at the brightly colored vegetables.

"Alright, apples." Daniel mumbled, struggling to pull one of the plastic bags off of the small rack next to him. "You like apples."

Ryan giggled as he watched Daniel place the bright green fruit in the cart behind him. His father smiled and pushed the cart to the wall of vegetables.

Daniel paused when he felt the chilly air coming off of the vegetable wall. He saw Ryan shiver and decided to leave the cart by the wall next to the vegetables where he could still keep an eye on him.

Then, he turned back to try and decide if he should get a head of lettuce or in a bag when he heard a loud shrieking noise.

Daniel jumped and spun around to see Ryan's small hand wrapped around the handle of the fire alarm. The toddler fell back into the chair, startled by the loud noise. His bottom lip began to tremble and his eyes welled up with tears.

The archeologist picked up the crying boy as turned to see the manager glaring at him. Biting his lip he followed the crowd out of the grocery store.

"My son is only sixteen months old." He tried to explain as soon as they got out of the loud store. Ryan was still crying and he gently bounced him up and down.

"And you weren't watching him?" The manager's eyes narrowed and Daniel glanced down at the ground.

"Frank stop it." A middle aged woman walked up before smiling at Daniel. "I'm Claire Wood, assistant manager, mother of four. I know exactly what it's like to have kids that age."

"Ryan's my first." Daniel's voice was thick with relief as he shook her hand. "I'm Daniel Jackson."

Claire glanced over her shoulder as they heard a shrill siren on the street and watched a fire truck pull into the parking lot. Daniel could feel his face heating up and winced as Ryan began to cry from the loud noise again.

The fire chief walked over to Frank and spoke to him. Daniel felt his throat tighten as the manager turned around to glare at him.

"Don't worry about it." He jumped as Claire spoke to him. "This happens about once a year and Frank always gives the poor parent an awful time. The fire chief is a fair guy."

"Good." Daniel let out a little laugh. The large fire chief walked over to the two of them and smiled at the embarrassed father.

"Hey, heard about what happened. I have a little guy back home too. I understand completely what having a curious baby's like. Mine pulled down skirts." The fire chief laughed and Daniel smiled.

"He's not getting a fine?" Frank's eyebrows rose.

"He's got a little kid." The fire chief rolled his eyes. "It wasn't his fault. I'm sure it wont happen again." Daniel nodded.

"No it wont."

"So then the fire chief and manager came over and the manager yelled at me. Luckily the fire chief let me off and I got my groceries and was on my way. I've never been so embarrassed in my life." Daniel finished the story with a moan and buried his head in his arms.

He heard his team burst into laughter all around him and he looked up and glared. Jack looked like he was trying hard not to choke on his commissary food and Sam was laughing openly. Teal'c just looked amused...but Daniel really couldn't tell with Teal'c.

"Ryan set off the fire alarm?" Jack finally choked out.

"And they evacuated the whole building."

"Fire trucks and everything?" Sam snickered.

"You know, I thought you'd be a little more comforting in my time of need." Daniel glared at his laughing friends then smiled himself.


	7. Family: Dancing

Family: Dancing

Author's Note: Wow, I'm so sorry that I haven't written in forever! I have been so busy and it's been so chaotic. I'm doing the college application thing at the moment and school has completely absorbed my life. I'm going to try and post as soon as possible, I promise!!!

Ryan walked around Daniel's lab under the watchful eye of SG-1. Every so often, someone would jump forward and grab whatever the toddler would knock over, before it was broken.

A bright smile lit up Ryan's face as he saw Daniel's stereo and he ran over to jab a button. Classical music filled the room, a smirk brightening Jack's face.

"I like it." Daniel replied to the colonel's unspoken question.

"Oh don't get me wrong! Classical is great. But very scholarly," Jack grinned. "Along with those awful suits of yours, everyone will think you're over fifty and a professor."

Sam snickered as Daniel opened his mouth to respond when a chuckle came from the side of the room.

The team stared in disbelief at the smiling Jaffa. Daniel looked down to see Ryan twisting and jumping to the music. Ryan shrieked in laughter when all eyes were on him and he spun around.

"He's dancing to classical music?" Jack asked in slight shock

"Why wouldn't he? He's got my taste in good music." Daniel grinned and gently took the toddler's hand, twirling him around.

Ryan laughed and grabbed both of his father's hands. The two swayed back and forth, the other three members of the team smiled.

Ryan let go of his father's hands and wrapped them around his legs.

"Love Da." Ryan mumbled into his legs getting a smiled from Daniel.

"Love you too," his father said back to him happily.


	8. Message in a Bottle: Healing and Art

Message in a Bottle: Healing and Art

Author's Note: I'm so sorry! It's been forever since I last posted. I've been really busy with band, my CNA program, and college applications. I'm going crazy here and am really sorry about the loooooooooooong wait.

"It doesn't hurt?" Daniel raised both eyebrows. "At all? Not even a tiny bit?"

"For crying out loud Daniel! I'm fine, go away," Jack snapped as he glared at the archeologist by his bed in the infirmary.

"You just had a huge alien pole go all the way through your shoulder. It's just a little strange," Daniel shrugged and shifted from foot to foot.

"A little strange?" Jack asked in disbelief. "We go through a giant ring to other planets fighting evil snakes that control people and act like gods. How is that not a little strange?"

Daniel nodded and went back waiting for Janet to come back. After a few moments the petite doctor walked back into the room and set Jack's chart down on the table.

"Well colonel, you seem to be completely fine," She said, and put both hands on her hips. "But, if you feel any pain or stiffness in your shoulder I want you to come back right away."

"Yes ma'am," Jack mock saluted her and hopped off the bed. "See Daniel, I'm perfectly fine."

"Great! Now, can you watch Ryan for a bit? I have a huge translation I want to finish and don't want to just leave him at daycare." Daniel grinned and waved over his shoulder. Jack smiled and walked down to the daycare center, whistling.

"Hey Ryan." Jack grinned at the toddler and kneeled down next to him.

"Dak!" Ryan held out a green crayon which the colonel took the crayon in his hand, shifting the sling out of the way.

"What are you drawing?" Jack tapped the crayon on the colorful piece of paper and smiled.

"Pretty." Ryan looked down at his scribbles fondly.

"Can I help?" He drew a line and jumped as Ryan let out a cry.

"No!" He grabbed the green crayon out of Jack's hand and scribbled a little with it before throwing it down and leaning back.

"Who are you going to give it to?" Jack ruffled the little boy's hair. "Your daddy?"

"No."

"Aunt Sam?"

"No."

"Me?"

"No."

"Teal'c?"

"T!" Ryan clapped his hands and grinned.

"You want to give it to Teal'c?" Jack clarified.

"T!" The little boy insisted.

Teal'c eyes opened when he heard someone knock. He unfolded his legs out from under him when the door swung open and Ryan ran over to his side.

"Hey Teal'c, hope we're not bothering you." Jack followed the excited toddler. "We were visiting Daniel and he wanted to see you."

"Ryan does not bother me O'Neill." Teal'c looked down at the smiling little boy.

"T!" Ryan held out the drawing and Teal'c took it.

"He drew it and wanted to give it to you." Jack was surprised to see a small smile on the larger man's face.

"Thank you Ryan." Teal'c stood and found some tape in a drawer. He taped the drawing up above his dresser and stepped back to look at it.

"I like it." Jack raised his eyebrow at the one splotch of color in the very plain grey room.

"As do I." The Jaffa informed.


	9. Secrets: Love

Secrets: Love

Author's Note: Sorry about the delay! Nearing the end of my junior year and with all the work and college visits I hardly have time to breathe much less write. 

"I miss you," Daniel whispered into his wife's hair. He could feel tears pricking at his eyes and he held her closely. 

"As do I," Sha're gently strung her fingers through his and kissed him softly. "What's he like?" 

"He's so smart," Daniel smiled slowly and felt her hand tightened around his. "He loves to look through picture books and listening to stories. He is so sweet and everyone loves him."

He looked down at his wife who was smiling sweetly. Sha're was gently rubbing circles on her stomach and he was struck with a sudden feeling of déjà vu.

"I have this," Daniel grabbed his bag and pulled out his video camera. "We've been taping him and have quite a bit of footage." 

He lay back down next to her and pressed the play button. Tears welled up in her eyes at the images of her son. 

"He's beautiful," Sha're whispered and reached out to touch the pictures gently. "Oh Daniel, he's so beautiful."

"I wish you were there. He's so full of wonder and life," Daniel smiled through his tears.

"Just like you," Sha're's eyes never left the camera but her hand continued to rub over his hand.

"And you," He kissed her forehead.

Daniel closed his eyes and buried his face into her shoulder and just concentrated on her breathing. He could feel his throat tighten and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"I love you," He choked out, slightly surprised at the huge swell of emotion rush through him.

"I love you so much," Sha're whispered and kissed him sweetly. "And I love Ryan. I just want you to know that I think about you all the time, and I miss you. Ever since I got pregnant all I can think about is how I wish this was your baby. I know that Ryan will be amazing and I can only pray that this baby will not fall into bad hands."

"Sha're," Daniel started softly but she held her hand up to silence him.

"I just hope you can forgive me," Her voice cracked and she sniffed. 

"There's nothing to forgive," Daniel kissed her temple. "This was not your fault and I won't let Apophis take the baby. It will be raised with love and will be protected."

Her teary eyes met his and she let out a soft sob before burying her face into his neck and holding him tightly. 


	10. Bane: Friendship

Bane: Friendship

Author's Note: And I'm back! Thank goodness for Spring Break!

"Hey Teal'c!" Jack chirped happily. He walked into the infirmary holding Ryan and smiled. "I've got someone to cheer you up."

"Hello Ryan," Teal'c smiled wearily. The toddler cooed happily and crawled up the bed. Ryan pulled a book behind him and poked it into Teal'c chest.

"Thought he might cheer you up after you almost became a bug person," Jack shrugged. "I've got to go finish my report before Hammond kills me." 

"Bye bye!" Ryan waved cheerfully. Jack kissed him on the forehead and gave them a smile before walking out of the room.

"What do you have," Teal'c said softly and took the large picture book from the toddler. "'The Farm.'" 

Ryan settled down next to Teal'c and opened the book. He ran his fingers down the large picture of a duck and smiled softly.

"There is a duck," Teal'c read and smiled at the way Ryan stared at the book, completely engrossed in the colorful pictures. "It goes…"

"Quack!" Ryan shrieked and burst into giggles. Teal'c couldn't help but smiling at the enthusiastic toddler and gently ruffled his soft hair.

They continued through the book in the same fashion. By the end Teal'c found himself highly enjoying reading the book to Ryan. The toddler's enthusiasm lifted his spirits greatly and he couldn't help but smile at him.

"There you are!" Teal'c looked up to see Daniel standing in the doorway, a huge smile on his face. The alien nodded to him and gently closed the book.

"It is good to see you Daniel Jackson," Teal'c tried to push himself up the bed but found a small boy on his chest made it far more difficult.

"You to, I'm glad you're feeling better," Daniel pulled up a plastic chair and sat down next to the bed. "How are you feeling about all of this?"

"I am fine," Teal'c responded, noticing how awkward Daniel seemed. "I am completely healed and my symbiote has suffered no damage."

"Um, that's not quite what I meant," Daniel glanced down at his feet for a moment. "Teal'c, I understand that the venom began to affect your mind but why would you have ripped out your symbiote?" 

"I did not want to transform and hurt others," Teal'c said simply. "I knew that removing my symbiote would kill me."

"You wanted to kill yourself?" Daniel asked incredulously.

"Yes," Teal'c observed Daniel's shocked expression and the younger man leaned forward.

"Why would you do that?" The archeologist asked softly. "We were working hard to help you and wouldn't have let you hurt anyone."

"How can you ask me that Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c felt surprise and anger begin to well up in him. "I am the reason your wife is captured. You should hate me, you should have been happy I tried that. I don't understand why you give me your friendship."

Daniel was surprised at Teal'c outburst; he had never heard the warrior talk about himself so much. 

"I should hate you," Daniel said truthfully. "But I've seen how good of a person you are and how much you care about Ryan. I couldn't hate anyone who cared about my son as much as you do."

"I do not deserve your friendship," Teal'c said softly, looking down at the huge blue eyes of Ryan.

"I don't care whether you think you deserve it or not. I respect you Teal'c and regard you as one of my closest friends," Daniel said sincerely. "Now, the reason I came down here is to ask if you wanted eggrolls. Jack is ordering Chinese so we can bring it down here and eat with you."

"Eggrolls sound appealing," Teal'c nodded and Daniel grinned before he stood to go call Jack.

"Duck go quack," Ryan said solemnly and Teal'c smiled warmly at the child. 


	11. Touchstone: Halloween

Touchstone: Halloween

Author's Note: Ack! Sorry about the delay, it's been kind of crazy. I'm in my last quarter of my junior year and the great college craze has begun. When I'm not studying like crazy, I'm doing homework, working in band for our contests, trying to squeeze in community service, or trying to figure out my resume. As you can tell I don't really have time to write, but I'll try to make time!

"He looks ridiculous Jack," Daniel frowned at his best friend. Ryan was wearing a fighter pilot costume and grinned up at him under a matching helmet.

"He looks awesome! Are you kidding me?" Jack grinned and picked up the toddler, lifting him onto his shoulders. "The best little fighter pilot around."

"I'm not sure if I want my two year old dressed up as a soldier," Daniel rolled his eyes.

"What would you rather have him dressed as? A pharaoh?" Jack made a whooshing sound and twirled around, making Ryan shriek with laughter.

"Maybe," Daniel shot back.

"Can we get this show on the road?" Cassie moaned loudly and rolled her eyes. She was dressed as Dorothy, right down to the ruby slippers.

"Of course," Jack put Ryan down on the ground where he grabbed the plastic pumpkin bucket and ran out with his arms spread out like a plane.

Daniel smiled and followed his son out onto the driveway. He grabbed his hand and the team plus Frasier and the two children walked to the house next door.

"Trick or treat!" Cassie said brightly as the door swung open.

"Treat!" Ryan called out.

"Don't you two look fantastic," The older woman smiled at both of them and put several bite size candy bars in each of their bags. Ryan smiled ecstatically and turned to run to the next house.

"Whoa! What do you say?" Daniel grabbed his son by the back of his jumpsuit and pulled him back.

"Thank you," Ryan said sweetly and the woman let out a sigh.

"He's darling," She gently patted him on the cheek and stood.

"Thank you," Daniel smiled warmly and led Ryan to the next house.

Daniel collapsed onto the couch with a moan. They had walked around for hours, going door to door and begging for candy. Eventually the pillow cases Jack had brought along came in handy.

He heard a shriek of laughter and looked over to see Jack dump candy all around Ryan. The toddler eagerly stuffed his hands into the pile and blinked at the flash of the camera.

"Come on Daniel," Sam laughed, handing him a bite sized candy. "You walk all over planets and you collapse after a few hours of walking up and down some streets."

"On missions I don't have to chase a two year old who is convinced he's an airplane," Daniel jumped as a pack of smarties smacked him square in the chest. He looked over at Ryan who was grinning mischievously.

Daniel scooped the toddler up and tickled him mercilessly. He pulled the shrieking boy back and gently rubbed him back until he was just giggling every so often.

"Let's put on a movie!" Jack exclaimed around a mouthful of candy. Daniel smiled faintly and turned the television to an animated movie.

After half of the movie Jack leaned back with a moan and placed a hand over his stomach. He let out another groan and bit his lip.

"Eating your weight in candy is never a good idea Jack," Daniel chuckled earning a half-hearted glare from the colonel.

"You're one to talk," He mumbled and stood to go grab a Tums from the bathroom.

Daniel felt Ryan's head drop onto his shoulder and glanced down to see his son fast asleep. He had his thumb in his mouth and was curled into a small ball.

The archeologists smiled softly and gently moved his fingers around Ryan's small hand. The toddler squirmed slightly before settling down, grasping his father's fingers tightly.


	12. The Fifth Race: French Fries

The Fifth Race: French Fries

Author's Note: I am so sorry. I feel horrible because I haven't posted in FOREVER! However, I am now officially a senior and finished with school so I will have plenty of time to write.

"So, you're really feeling better?" Daniel asked, glancing over his shoulder as he cut up Ryan's hot dog.

"Oh, just peachy," Jack made a quick face at Ryan, making the toddler burst into giggles. "My head doesn't feel like it's going to explode anymore which I figured was a good thing."

"Usually," Daniel leaned back into his seat.

After Jack had returned from the Asgard home planet he had refused to stay in the infirmary so Daniel agreed to take him along to dinner.

"I still don't get why you ordered such a girly meal," Jack frowned in distaste at Daniel's salad but the archeologist shrugged.

"I'm going for healthy food Jack," Daniel rolled his eyes. "We're running around planets so a cheeseburger and fries doesn't seem like the best choice."

"You're not going to be one of those parents are you?" The colonel scrunched his nose up in distain.

"What?" Daniel asked around a mouthful of salad.

"You know, the parent who is convinced that eating one French fry will make their child obese or give them heart failure. You'll turn to one of those organic food eating, potato sack wearing, environmentalist weirdo and then no one will like Ryan and he'll grow up alone and sad!" Jack waved his hands around and smirked at the blank stare he earned from Daniel.

"What did the Asgard give you?" He asked after a moment of silence. "That's ridiculous. I just don't enjoy eating things drenched in grease."

"Have you ever given Ryan a French fry?" Jack asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Maybe," Daniel's gaze slid from his and Jack threw his arms in the air triumphantly.

"Here you go buddy," Jack crooned, giving Ryan a French fry and watching as he immediately sank his teeth into it.

Ryan's eyes lit up and he smiled brightly, looking at both adults with wonder.

"Going to cut out greasy food now?" Jack said with a smirk and ate a fry while Daniel chuckled, grabbing one for himself.


	13. A Matter of Time: Work

A Matter of time: Working

Author's Note: Just as soon as school ends everything else starts. I just started marching camp and I have a two week long medical seminar at the end of the month…ugh

Daniel dropped his bag heavily on the ground and gave Mrs. Lane an exhausted smile. The older woman stood up from the couch and gathered up her bag.

"I'll leave you to get some sleep Dr. Jackson," she gently patted his back and walked out of the apartment.

"Daddy!" Ryan cooed, waving his stuffed camel.

"Hey Ryan," Daniel leaned down and kissed his forehead. After the stressful emotional day he just wanted to sleep. "Time for you to get to bed."

Ryan nodded sleepily and his father lifted him up, carrying him to his room. The toddler giggled when Daniel dropped him on the bed and grabbed his hand.

"Daddy, why do you go away?" He asked, holding tightly onto his father's hands.

"I go to work because I need to buy you all your fun toys and books," Daniel smiled and ruffled the mop of soft hair on his son's head.

"I don't want toys," Ryan shook his head sharply. "I want daddy to stay home."

Daniel smiled warmly and kissed his son's forehead again. He sat on the edge of the bed and hugged him gently.

"I would like to stay home too but I need to try and find mommy," He tried to explain.

"Save her from the bad man?" Ryan asked, turning bright eyes up to him.

"Yes," Daniel nodded slowly.

"Good," The toddler gave him a sharp nod. "You can work now."

Daniel smiled and stood to go to bed. He looked at his young son for a long moment before turning out the lights and turning towards his room.


	14. Holiday: Mistakes

Holiday: Mistakes

Author's Note: I'm on a roll!!

"Hey Dr. Jackson," the airman smiled at the young archeologist when he got into the car. "Are we going to pick up the little guy?"

"Yes," Ma'chello was confused at the question but didn't want to arouse suspicions. He listened to the young man continue to talk until they parked outside of a nearby building.

"I'll just wait outside while you go get him," the airman said and Ma'chello had no choice but to step out of the car and towards the strange building.

The brilliantly bright colors nearly blinded him when he stepped into the building and he nearly stepped back but a blonde woman saw him with a smile. He returned a tight lipped smile and looked down at the small boy she placed in his arms with contempt.

"He was great today doctor," The woman grinned and hurried off to go stop a child from eating crayons.

Ma'chello scowled down at the child and quickly took him to the car, plopping him onto the seat. The child babbled and tried to grab at him but Ma'chello kept moving out of the way.

He had never had children; they were noisy and demanding, and he never wanted to.

"We're here," the airman announced. Ma'chello nodded and gathered up the child to keep up appearances. "Feel better sir."

Ma'chello nodded and watched the car pull away. As soon as the car was gone he put the child down, not wanting to hold it anymore than he had to.

This world was one of the more interesting ones he had been to and he was fascinated by the storefronts along the street. Ma'chello began to cross the street, completely ignoring Ryan behind him.

"Daddy!" Ryan called turning and not seeing his father. "Daddy!" The last word became a shriek and tears began to well up in his eyes.

The toddler sat down on the side walk and sobbed, feeling utterly lost and alone.

"Hey there buddy, where's your mommy or daddy?" A tall man in a business suit crouched down next to him and smiled at the sniffling boy.

"I want my daddy," Ryan's voice quivered.

"Do you live here?" the man kept the smile on his face and pointed at the apartment building.

"My house," Ryan replied, pointing.

"Let's go in and try to see where your parents are," The man offered the toddler his hand and led him in.

"Hey, I found this little guy out on the sidewalk crying. I don't think his parents were with him," The man said to the front doorman who looked at Ryan in surprise.

"This kid does live here but I'm sure his father wouldn't be so careless to leave him by himself," The doorman frowned. "I'm going to call upstairs to make sure everything's okay."

The man nodded. "I'd better be off, I have a meeting but I'm glad he got home."

"Thank you so much," The doorman shook the man's hands and turned to the phone and dialed Daniel's apartment. His worry upped a notch when he didn't get an answer so he decided to call his work.

"Hello, Dr. Jackson's extension," A man answered.

"Hello, this is Herb Williams from Dr. Jackson's apartment, is he in?" The doorman asked.

"No, I'm sorry. This is his friend, Jack O'Neill, can I help you?" Jack was exhausted and really didn't want to talk to Daniel's doorman but he was trying to find some book from Daniel's office so he could attempt to translate.

"Yes, someone found his son just sitting outside the apartment and brought him in. I was just wondering how he got out here?" Herb replied, twirling a pen in front of Ryan's face and smiling when the toddler tried to grab at it.

Jack paled considerably. He had never thought that Ma'chello would get Ryan but the idea of what could have happened made him sick. He thanked the man and quickly grabbed his keys before running down to the apartment to grab Ryan.

Daniel held his son tightly as soon as he was let out of the infirmary. Ryan had started crying as soon as he saw his father and Daniel had to hold back his own tears.

He had never considered the threat his job posed to Ryan but this experience showed it in a horrifying light.

For one bleak moment he wondered if it was really worth it. Sha're would be so far gone after her possession and there was a very real threat to his son's life. Daniel felt ill thinking about the incredibly slim chance that he would ever see her again.

Ryan's arms tightening around his neck woke him up from his thoughts and he felt tears slipping down his cheeks.


	15. Serpent's Song: Changes

Serpent's Song: Changes

Author's Note: I'm just on a depressive streak! I'll get something happy in soon.

Daniel watched in morbid fascination as Apophis's body was sent through the stargate. A huge weight felt like it was lifted off his chest and he knew it wasn't appropriate but a small smile spread across his face.

He turned, slightly in a fog, and walked out of the control room, oblivious to the worried stares of his team. The archeologist walked to his office and sank into his desk chair, running a hand through his hair.

A small, framed picture caught his eye and he turned towards the laughing eyes of his wife. The picture stood next to their wedding cup on an untouched shelf.

The last thing blocking him from his wife was now dead and all he had to do was find her. Daniel's grin widened and he had to restrain from laughing out loud.

It almost seemed so easy to get his family back to being whole again.

Sam watched Daniel walk dazedly from the control room and frowned. She turned towards the colonel who had the same frown on his face and knew they were both thinking the same thing.

Daniel had changed.

She quickly followed the archeologist and knocked on the door frame. Daniel turned to her and smiled brightly.

"Hey Sam! What's up?" He asked, smile still in place.

"I'm worried about you," Sam said, simply not wanting to sugarcoat it. Daniel's grin vanished and was replaced by a small frown.

"Is this about Apophis? You should know that I'm not upset in the least about his death," The young man's eyes flashed.

"I know," Sam struggled to get the rest of what she wanted to say out. "I just don't want you to lose yourself in the hate."

Daniel sat back, eyes wide behind his glasses. "What?" He asked, a small laugh bubbling from his lips.

"I saw you taunting a man while he suffered and died and it was obvious that you enjoyed it," The captain rubbed her arms.

"He kidnapped, raped and impregnated my wife," Daniel hissed icily. "Am I just supposed to hold his hands and make every pain go away?"

"I understand that you…" She started.

"You don't understand anything!" The young man suddenly exploded, making her jump. "How can you possibly understand anything I'm going through?"

Sam bit her lip and looked down. "Daniel, if you are going to do work like this you're going to get enemies and if you let the hate overwhelm you you'll lose yourself in it. I don't want Sha're to come back and not recognize the man she married."

Daniel sat in complete silence and Sam was worried that she had said too much.

"I haven't changed," He said softly, more to himself than her.

"The Daniel I met cared more about others than personal satisfaction. Sha're loves you because of the love and warmth you express but today I thought you lost that trait," Sam watched as Daniel looked down and then back at her with tears in his eyes.

"I was so angry," He whispered and leaned back, blinking furiously.

"I hate Apophis too but you can't let the hatred consume you," Sam quickly wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks," He murmured, staring at the picture of his wife, feeling completely devoid of the happiness he had felt earlier.


	16. One False Step: Anger

One False Step: Anger

Author's Note: Ugh. I'm so sorry. I'm in the middle of college applicatons and school and I'm so busy. I'm really not sure when the next chapter is going up so I apologize if it takes a while.

Daniel sat in his office, staring intently at the screen, pen poised over a notepad. He could feel his frustration rise with each passing second when nothing happened on the screen.

"Dr. Jackson," He heard a soft knock on the door and looked up to see Amy standing at the door holding Ryan. "I'm sorry but can Ryan stay with you for a bit? We're a little swamped and he said that he wanted to see you."

"Oh," Daniel frowned. "I'm not sure; I've got quite a bit of work to do."

"Ah, I understand," Amy nodded slowly. "I guess I could get Colonel O'Neill to take over."

"No, I'll watch him," The archeologist sighed. "I'm working at my computer so he can just play here."

Amy smiled, relieved, and gently placed Ryan on the floor. Ryan was clutching the stuffed camel to his chest and ran over to his father. Amy excused herself and walked out, closing the door behind her.

"Alright kiddo, I've got work to do so could you please play on the floor," Daniel kissed his son on the forehead and turned to the screen again.

He could feel a headache slowly building and Ryan tugging on his pant legs wasn't helping. The toddler threw a fit when Daniel continued to push his hands away. Ryan stepped backwards and then just screamed.

"Ryan," Daniel tried to calm the boy but his screaming was burning away any patience he may have had. "Ryan, please. Stop. Please Ryan. STOP!"

"Hey," Daniel whipped his head towards the door to see Jack. "What's going on?" That's when Daniel realized he was gripping Ryan's shoulders tightly and the small boy was crying softly.

"My head's killing me," He gasped and released his son who stumbled backwards. Jack leaned over and scooped him up, still staring at Daniel.

"Let's get you both to the infirmary," Jack said slowly and walked out. Daniel stood and staggered out, his head blazing with pain.

As soon as he was sitting in the infirmary the pain was completely gone but he was left feeling completely guilty for how he spoke to Ryan.

The toddler was sitting on the floor next to him and was looking up at his father.

"Daddy's mean," Ryan said softly, tears filling up his blue eyes.

"Ryan," Daniel felt his heart break when tears slipped down his son's face. He leaned over and gently picked him up. Ryan struggled in his grip and sat with his arms crossed in his lap. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry I yelled."

"You scared me," Ryan sniffed and Daniel hugged him.

"I scared myself. I won't do that again," He put his chin on his son's head and felt Ryan crumble into sobs. Daniel gently rocked him back and forth and kissed his head.

Ryan eventually fell asleep and he stood, laying the exhausted toddler down on the bed and covering him in a sheet.

"Hey," Jack smiled softly and walked in. Daniel laid a hand on his son's head for a moment before straightening up and turning to his friend. "How are you?"

"Better," Daniel responded and ran a hand through his hair. "I think there's something wrong with that planet. I've never yelled or hurt my kid before."

"Yeah, you gave me quite a scare. I agree, there is something wrong," Jack nodded. "Carter's working on it and I promise that we'll get this figured out."


	17. Show and Tell: Best Friends

Show and Tell: Best Friends

Daniel started, hearing a sharp knock on his door and put his book down on the coffee table. Ryan looked up from his wooden table and cocked his head to the side.

"Hi!" A young red-haired woman smiled brightly at him when he opened the door. "My name is Jenny Adamson I just moved in two apartments down."

"Oh," Daniel's eyebrows rose. "Yeah, come in! I'm Daniel Jackson."

"I know, Mrs. Lane down the hall told me about you," Jenny said. "I have three year old twins and she told me you have a son around that age."

"Yeah," Ryan ran to his father and wrapped his arm around his leg, the other holding Cam tightly. 'This is Ryan. Tell her how old you are."

"Three and a half," The boy said proudly getting a smile from Jenny.

"Well, I have a daughter Lucy and a son Eric," Jenny told him. "They don't have any friends here yet and would love to meet you."

"We should get them together sometime," Daniel patted Ryan's shoulder lightly and the boy looked up at her shyly.

"I agree," She nodded. "If you're not doing anything now, I'd love for you to come over for coffee and meet my husband and kids."

"That sounds wonderful," Daniel grinned and gently prodded Ryan forward. They continued to her front door and Daniel had to lead his obviously shy son in.

"Matt? This is Daniel Jackson, he lives down the hall," Jenny introduced him to a tall, dark haired man. "And this is his son Ryan; he's the same age as the twins."

"Oh yeah, Mrs. Lane told us about you," Matt shook the archeologist's hand and grinned.

At that moment two pairs of feet padded into the room and Daniel turned to see two small children, looking up at him. The little girl had the same fiery red hair as her mother but the boy looked more like his father.

"Who are you?" Eric asked, giving Ryan a curious look.

"Eric, that's rude," Jenny told her son. "This is Mr. Jackson…"

"No," Ryan looked up at her, confused. "Not mister, doctor."

"Ah, I'm a doctor of archeology," Daniel gave her a small, sheepish smile and rubbed Ryan's shoulder, glad the boy was becoming more comfortable.

"Sorry," Jenny smiled down at him. "This is Dr. Jackson, he lived down the hall and this is Ryan."

"Do you want to play with us?" Lucy broke in, smiling brightly.

"Okay!" Ryan smiled and Daniel was completely surprised when he let go of his father's hand and hurried after the excited children.

"Ever since we got in they've been in and out of those boxes," Matt handed Daniel a cup of coffee. "We just moved in from Atlanta."

"In the middle of the winter? That's a major climate change," Daniel sipped at his coffee and Jenny laughed.

"I'm an orthopedic surgeon and got a great offer from a hospital up here so we moved," Matt shrugged. "Besides, they have a fantastic school system here."

"Very true," Daniel nodded. "Will they be starting pre-school in the fall?"

"Yup," Jenny said before sipping her coffee.

"So is Ryan," The archeologist smiled. "We could car pool them. My job keeps me pretty busy but I'll pick them up when I can."

"We'd be happy to help out," Jenny agreed and grinned back.

"I like them," Ryan announced as soon as they walked into their apartment. "They're nice."

"Me too," Daniel smiled down at his son. "And they're going to be going to school with you."

Ryan's eyes lit up at the mention of school and a bright grin spread across his face. He spun around and looked up at his father, eyes shining.

"My best friends," The young boy said.

"I'll bet," Daniel laughed and scooped his son up in his arms. Ryan shrieked and squirmed, giggling.

"What do you want for lunch kiddo?" Daniel asked.

"Macaroni!" Ryan grinned brightly and ran into the kitchen, his father right behind him.


	18. 1969: Past and Present

1969: Past and Present

Author's Note: Maybe it's because I've been watching cheesy movies but I was feeling sappy. :)

"So," Jenny started slowly. Both she and the archeologist had decided to stay behind in the van when the rest of the group went to pick up some groceries. "What do you do back on your planet?"

"I study the past," Daniel answered, trying not to smile at her comment. She nodded and gave him a quick smile.

"Cool," The young woman pulled her long hair around her shoulder and looked down at her shoes. "I was a waitress for awhile. Michael wanted me to stop working because we wanted to start a family. I haven't been able to get pregnant yet."

"Ah," Daniel felt slightly awkward and Jenny's eyes instantly widened.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry," She shook her head from side to side. "I shouldn't have said that, I would really appreciate it if you could completely forget everything I just said."

"Don't worry about it," Daniel gave her a reassuring smile. "I actually have a son. If you really want children you two can keep trying and I'm sure you'll get one eventually."

"Thank you," Jenny smiled at him. He nodded and the two of them continued to watch the traffic from the windows.

"Is it hard?" She asked softly. "I mean parenting."

"No, you love them so much that doing anything is easy. The things you thought you would hate like putting them to bed, or feeding them suddenly is so easy because you can't imagine loving anything so much in your whole life." Daniel said honestly, feeling a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Wow," Jenny whispered, tears flashing in her eyes. Daniel nodded and fidgeted with his sleeve, picturing a small blue-eyed boy who had completely changed his life.

"Daniel!" He heard someone shout and turned around. An older woman was shouting at a teenage boy who spun to face his mother and grinned. "Get back here!"

"Aw, come on mom," The boy jogged back to her. "I need a cup of coffee."

"You don't have to sprint and leave your poor mother in the dust," She teased back. Daniel jumped and was brought out of his zone when he felt snow collide with his chest.

Ryan was giggling in front of his, hands dripping with snow. His father grinned and quickly scooped him up.

"Do you think you can get away with that!" He asked, grabbing the snow off of his jacket and touching it to Ryan's nose. The boy screamed with laughter and squirmed in his arms.

"Daniel Jackson?" He heard the woman ask again and turned around to see her shocked eyes. "Is that you?"

He froze, not knowing who this woman was at all, and then placed Ryan back down on the snowy ground.

"It's Jenny," She said and his eyes widened in realization. "Remember, we traveled together in '69. It's been probably thirty years since I last saw you and you don't look any different!"

"You look fantastic!" He said the first thing that came to his mind. "How are you?"

"I'm great. I'm just visiting my son; he's my youngest and goes to the Air Force Academy." Jenny smiled at the young archeologist.

"Good for him," Daniel smiled at her son who had just walked up to join them.

"Are you visiting again?" She asked and he realized that she was talking about visiting Earth.

"It's a long story," He said instead and she nodded.

"Well, Daniel and I were off to lunch," Jenny said after a moment. "It was really good to see you again and I'm glad you got home."

"Daniel?" He asked.

"Yeah, I thought I should name him after someone who made a difference in my life," Jenny grinned.

"We only knew each other for a few weeks," Daniel said, confused.

"Yes, but you were right, it does seem to be easier," She said with a faint smile. "I'll be seeing you around."

Daniel watched as she walked away and smiled at her retreating figure.


	19. Out of Mind: Lies

Out of Mind: Lies

Author's Note: Yay! Another season down!

Daniel gasped and opened his eyes. A young woman was leaning over him, a concerned look on her face and smiled when she saw that he was awake.

"It's alright Dr. Jackson," She said in a soothing voice but it didn't help the violent shakes coursing through his body. "You're going to be fine. You are in the year 2077."

"W-what?" He stuttered.

"I know this must be a shock," She continued. "But I need you to stay calm."

"W-where is m-my team?" Daniel asked, annoyed that he couldn't stop trembling. "A-are they h-here?"

Her eyes softened. "I'm so sorry doctor."

Daniel felt his throat close up and his mind went blank.

The woman, Dr. Raully, explained to him what had happened, leaving him in a state of shock. She had hooked him up to a memory device and after a few questions allowed him to rest and soak up what had happened.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked as she helped him lay down. Although the shaking had stopped he still felt incredibly weak and tired. "What happened to my son? He should be about seventy-nine now."

"Ah," Daniel was a little confused when her expression went blank. "Your son did go into the Stargate program but I'm afraid he was killed in action."

And with that his world collapsed.

Daniel lay on his back, eyes closed tightly. Everything was gone. Everything he loved was gone.

He was asleep through everything. When his friends suffered and died he was asleep in the chamber. When his son grew up parentless, when he graduated high school and college, and when he died his father lay asleep, unable to talk to him or even acknowledge his existence.

He felt a hand touch his shoulder and opened his eyes to see Jack and Sam.

"Hey there!" Jack grinned.

"Hey," Daniel responded slowly, shocked. "What year is it?"

"Well, apparently 2077 but I'm guessing it's still good ol' 1999." Jack helped him sit up.

The relief that rushed through Daniel was enough to make him feel weak.


End file.
